The Red Hope
by kani-leek-lover
Summary: A young girl, sleeping in a small stone house, living happily in a small village, living a simple life without a care in the world. The girl was satisfied with it. After all, she had food, clothes, a home, people who cared about her, and most importantly, she was happy. But to the rest of the world, it just wasn't simply enough.
1. Prologue: The Introduction

_ The Red Hope_

_ Prologue: The Introduction_

* * *

**Hi everybody, its kani-leek-lover! Since I've become extremely obsessed with this manga, and have read plenty of amazing stories, I've decided 'why not write a story?' I'm pretty new to writing for a different manga, so please be nice to me! FYI, this story will follow its own plotline for a bit, then it'll follow the plotline of the manga.**

**Tell me what you think!**

**~kani-leek-lover**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Magi**

* * *

_"Beginnings are always messy." -John Galsworthy_

* * *

Most would say that on that day, the earth was shaking. Others would claim that they saw the sky shatter before their eyes. A few bold people would whisper among themselves that the vast oceans of the world began to churn violently, boiling with uncontained waters.

I, however, beg to differ.

It was like any other normal day. One that contained a blue sky, a breezy wind, and people bustling all over the world, doing their duties, minding their own business.

People that I've met tell me that I'm an amazing person, one who shall do memorable things in my future. Others say that I'm the one who leads, the one who inherits God's will.

Or so I'm told.

To me . . . I'll just be me. A normal, plain girl. One who's far from being the perfect image of a leader, much less an embodiment of glory.

Of course that could all be a lie. I've heard several other versions of this tale, many seeming even crazier than the last.

But I digress.

This story is one that I've created off of my memories, my feelings, my companions and my hardships.

This is my story.

Now it's just up to you to see if the story's crazy or not.


	2. Prologue: The Wish

_ The Red Hope_

_ Prologue: The Wish_

* * *

**And the second part of the prologue is up! Who's up for more?**

**If anything seems unclear, or if you have suggestions or questions, PM me! Reviews are always appreciated!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Magi**

**~kani-leek-lover**

* * *

_"Regret is not a proactive feeling. It is situated in disappointment, sorrow, even remorse. It merely wishes things were different without an act to cause a difference. However, repentance is different. Repentance is an admission of, hatred of, and turning away from sin before God." -Monica Johnson_

* * *

_A man sat upon a throne, clutching an elegant and intricately designed staff in his hand, deep in solemn thought._

_All alone. That thought made him chuckle bitterly._

_The man stood from his throne, and walked out to a nearby balcony. As he approached the balcony he looked out and surveyed the setting._

_Everywhere his eyes settled upon, nothing but death met his sight. The man turned his gaze upwards. A dark black sun greeted him, showering the world devoid of life with sinister black rays._

_The man closed his eyes. It wasn't too long ago, that people were _here and alive_._

_He saw their expressions of joy as he stepped out to greet them. He heard their voices, loud and firm, saluting him as they crowded around the palace happily._

_He saw their faces full of fear, and despair as they watched the sky turn dark, with the ever raging battle continuing all around them. He heard their wails and cries of sorrow as they watched their loved ones be brutally killed._

_He witnessed the end of this world._

"_My King," A voice brought him out of his musings. "They're waiting for you."_

_The man sighed, turning to face the other person. "I know. Let's go."_

_The man gripped his staff tightly in his hand, before following the other man. The other man led guided to the courtyard, which was located directly in the center of the once glorious palace. 72 people were gathered there, all of them anxiously murmuring to themselves, their huge bodies enveloping the entire courtyard with their presence. When the two men walked through, instantly everyone turned their attention towards them._

"_King Solomon!" Everyone shouted. "What should we do now?" Desperation was etched onto their faces._

_The former king stood solemnly and silently before them, his bangs shadowing the look on his face as his household implored him for guidance._

"_The world is dead . . ." One grimaced. "Everyone we knew . . ."_

"_My family, friends, all gone!" Another cried._

"_Without people . . ." A third person murmured. "We can never achieve Alma Torran."_

_King Solomon observed the faces before him, listening to their words before taking a deep breath. "You're all right. The destruction wrecked upon this world has destroyed it. You may have fought bravely, but we weren't able to save everyone . . ." Everyone looked down in grief, keeping their heads low._

"_But that doesn't mean we can't move forward!" King Solomon slammed his staff down on the earth, a loud noise echoing throughout the courtyard. Everyone looked up, his words catching their attention._

"_Throughout these years, each of you have stood alongside me, and dedicated your whole being to fighting for the future we hoped for! And for what? Your family! Your friends! Those you love! Are you telling me that you've forgotten the purpose of why you've fought so hard?" Each of the people began to have a hard glint in their eyes, a new look of determination being created by his words._

"_And while deaths are tragic, that does not mean that it is an eternal goodbye!" His eyes looked at the crowd, a depth of emotion reassuring them. "Their memories, feelings, words, hopes, dreams, and everything about them will continue to forever live in your hearts!" King Solomon raised his staff in the air to prove his point. "We will continue to live! All of you shoulder the wishes of someone dear to you! If that is so, then step forward! There will always be another solution for us!"_

_At his words, there was a cry of approval, their voices the only sign of life in the world surrounded by death._

"_But what are we to do King Solomon?" Someone asked. "If we are to recreate Alma Torran, how can we? There is no life here other than us."_

"_I understand that perfectly," The king replied. "This is why Ugo and I have created a solution." King Solomon waved the other man forward._

"_As you all know," The magi began. "In each of us, we have something known as the Rukh. It is not visible to our eyes, but it exists. It is the bird of life, that each of us all share within us." Murmurs rose once more, but they quickly stopped when he continued._

"_As such, the Rukh relate to the fate of a human . . . and when you 'curse' that fate, you're inner Rukh becomes black. This is what happened to our former comrades." Everyone gasped._

"_But as such," King Solomon spoke again. "Utilizing the Rukh's power, and using magic, Ugo and I were able to create the solution that we need._

"_Simply put, we have created another world," King Solomon stated boldly. "And I will send each of you there to survive." All at once, everyone became frantic, shouting out. Amongst the shouting voices, King Solomon's was the loudest._

"_Quiet!" The voices died down at once. "I know that sounds like a ridiculous idea. All of you must have your doubts and insecurities, but think! By sending you to the world I've created, you will be able to guide the humans there! You will be able to lead them to the dream of a unified world, and give the world the hope it needs!"_

_Everyone watched with wide disbelieving eyes as he continued to speak. "By choosing kings, you will be able to lead the world to greatness. I firmly believe in that!"_

_As if in a trance, one by one, every member of King Solomon's household bowed to him. "We will help accomplish your wish, King Solomon." Each of them spoke in unison, their voices speaking with determination. All of them vowed to protect the world as best they could._

_The king nodded. "Good. I will now send you. Make sure that the disaster that has occurred here will never happen again." With his staff, he brought forth a burst of energy and magoi, white light and white birds fluttering around him._

_Then, one by one, they began to be surrounded by light, and an eight pointed star appeared, glowing above them._

"_May the Rukh guide you all." King Solomon whispered. With a wave, the eight pointed star burst into light, and had transported each of them into the new world._

"_Ugo," King Solomon called. The magi stood at attention. "You know what to do right?"_

_Ugo nodded. "Of course. But Solomon . . . are you sure that this is the right decision?"_

_The king looked into his friend's eyes. He could see the hesitance in them, and tried to reassure him. "I've never been surer. Now go. You'll need to teach him soon." Ugo bowed to him, before he too was engulfed in the light of the eight pointed star._

_King Solomon looked at the world, devoid of life. "Please . . ." He raised his staff. "Even though this world is gone, somehow . . . For that world . . . Keep hope alive!"_

_Far away, the Rukh began to flutter._


End file.
